


I'm Yours

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: What will Zevran do when the Warden is gone? Dark nights are for dark thoughts.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replaying DA:O to get hyped for DA:4 and falling in love with Zevran all over again.  
> Written for 100words Amnesty Week XV Prompt 148 Ache

"I am yours."

Zevran could say those words to her everyday for the rest of his potentially short life, and it would never be enough. She mumbled something in her sleep, stretching out to wrap one hand around his, earring peaking through her hair. He had never loved like this before, and soon he would lose everything. The archdemon twisted it's way through her dreams, darkspawn ravaged the land, and the final battle was approaching.

 "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, my love."

Zevran kissed her, held her closer, dreading the day she was gone and he would wait to join her.


End file.
